Les Bonnes Actions de Colin Crivey
by camishka
Summary: Colin Crivey a toujours rêvé de devenir utile au moins une fois dans sa vie. Et cette fois-ci, il a décidé d'agir. Rien ne pourra l'arrêter. Ni le froid, ni le chaud, ni la haine, ni l'amour d'ailleurs.
1. BA de Noël

****Un joyeux Noël à tout le monde pour commencer !

Ce OS fait partie d'une série qui va paraître au fur et à mesure des différentes de l'année, propice à la pondaison d'OS pas sérieux du tout et très léger. J'avais envie de voir si j'étais capable d'écrire une histoire courte mais qui raconte quand même quelque chose. Et même si le résultat n'est pas aussi probant que dans ma tête, je le laisse à vos critiques avisées.

Est-il besoin de préciser que rien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers, ni les personnages (enfin, au moins l'intrigue, et encore ...) ?

Je vous laisse donc maintenant découvrir, (et apprécier, si si, j'ai de l'espoir).

**Les Bonnes Actions de Colin Crivey.**

**B.A. de Noël.**

Colin regardait le parc de Poudlard enneigé par la fenêtre du dortoir, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Noël approchait à grand pas, et il avait décidé que cette année il resterait dans l'école pendant les vacances. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas fêter avec sa famille, bien au contraire, mais il avait une mission à accomplir, une mission pour le bien commun, qu'il appelait pompeusement sa BA de l'année. Et il était persuadé en son for intérieur que tous lui en seraient reconnaissant, un jour.

Il se retourna posant son regard sur son lit. Ce qu'il y vit le fit sourire d'une manière assez … terrifiante : Colin Crivey un sourire de conspirateur sur les lèvres, cela donnerait des frissons à n'importe qui. Il se frottait les mains, dans un mouvement qui montrait bien sa satisfaction. Les deux cadeaux enrubannés qui trônaient sur son lit étaient juste parfaits. Tout, dans les moindres détails, allait se dérouler selon ses plans, il en était sûr.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre alors que son ventre le rappelait à l'ordre : pour être au mieux de sa forme aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas mangé la veille. Il mit précipitamment les deux paquets dans son sac qui contenait son appareil photo, puis il s'élança vers la salle commune, direction la Grande Salle !

Le sourire rayonnant qui s'était accroché à ses lèvres dès son réveil ne voulait pas s'en aller, mais cela ne sembla choquer personne. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient peu à remarquer la petite silhouette du rouge et or. Mais loin de s'en plaindre, il trouvait pour une fois que cela lui serait très utile. Pour faire bonne figure, il avait déjà sorti son appareil photo de son sac et le braquait sur n'importe qui, prenant des photos au hasard. Prendre des photos était devenu un tic pour lui, et il ne pouvait se défaire de son appareil plus de cinq secondes.

« Colin, arrête, tu m'éblouis avec ton flash, grogna l'un des Gryffondor présent à table, qui n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. »

Colin baissa son objectif pour accorder au Survivant un petit sourire d'excuse, avant de prendre des photos de l'autre côté pour ne plus déranger son idole. Et pour ne déranger personne de gentille, il mitrailla les Serpentards, qui étaient déjà très peu en temps normal – à cause de la guerre – mais qui étaient encore moins en ces temps de fête.

Le petit Gryffondor vérifia rapidement que l'Autre, comme il aimait l'appeler à cause de la jalousie qu'il éprouvait à son égard, était bien là. Il fut très satisfait en voyant qu'il regardait dans la direction de la table des Gryffondors. Tout allait marcher à merveille, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Alors qu'il se félicitait de son ingéniosité, la voix de Dumbledore amplifiée par un sort se fit entendre dans toute la salle. Lâchant sa cible des yeux, il écouta le directeur tout en gardant un œil sur Harry.

« Mes enfants, – quelques grognements se firent entendre à cet appellation – je suis heureux de voir que certains d'entre vous ont choisi de rester ici pour Noël ! Même si les fêtes en famille peuvent s'avérer distrayantes aussi … Bref ! – soupir dans la salle, le directeur se faisait vraiment vieux – Je suis sûr que nous allons passer de très bonnes fêtes tous ensemble ! Et puis, n'hésitez pas à vous acheter des petits cadeaux entre vous, cela ferait plaisir à plus d'un. Et si vous avez une petite pensée pour moi, je serais enchanté de vous envoyer une boîte de bonbons en remerciement. – oui, le directeur était définitivement un vieux papi gâteux – J'en ai fini avec vous, vous pouvez continuer à manger. »

Et tous suivirent le conseil du vieil homme, même le petit blond. Lorsqu'il eut fini son jus de citrouille tout en prêtant une oreille distraite aux babillages des élèves les plus proches, il se leva de table non sans jeter un coup d'œil à ses futurs « victimes ». Il devait encore travailler sur les derniers préparatifs, il devait surtout améliorer sa technique d'approche. Les « victimes » n'étaient pas nées de la dernière pluie, et il savait très bien que tout geste - ou toute parole -mal choisi pouvait très vite éveiller leur méfiance.

De retour dans son dortoir, il prit sa cape d'hiver, décidant sur un coup de tête de réfléchir dehors. Dans le froid, ses méninges seraient bien plus actives, pensait-il. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'il comprit pourquoi les animaux hibernaient : le froid endort, c'est bien connu. Mais ça, Colin ne le savait pas. Arpentant le parc, muni de sa lourde cape et de son sac, il tentait vainement de faire remuer ses méninges. Mais rien à faire, son cerveau semblait geler, autant que ses mains d'ailleurs.

« Crivey, on peut savoir ce que tu fais dehors, dans le froid ? »

C'était la voix traînante et glaciale du soi-disant Prince des Serpentards qui avait retenti alors que le silence régnait quelques secondes auparavant. Le blond sursauta avant de se retourner vers Malfoy. Et ce fut à cet instant précis que Colin Crivey sut que ce serait maintenant ou jamais. Son cerveau lui criait « jamais ! jamais ! » mais il était tellement engourdi que Colin ne l'entendait qu'à peine. Un sourire angélique s'installa avec aisance sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il plongeait la main dans son sac.

« Je te cherchais ! »

Il respirait l'innocence même, avec son sourire éclatant et sa voix chantante. Personne ne pouvait se méfier de lui, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, même le Serpentard ne fut inquiet. Et il lui sembla presque naturel que le Gryffondor le cherche – il avait sûrement trop pris l'habitude d'avoir des filles à ses trousses, capables de venir l'enquiquiner, pour son plus grand bonheur, dans le froid le plus dur.

« Ah oui, et pourquoi ? »

Il s'attendait à ce que le petit lui dise que quelqu'un le cherchait, pour lui parler, ou qu'il lui donne une lettre d'amour enflammée, ou que le nabot lui-même lui fasse une déclaration. Draco s'attendait vraiment à tout, si bien qu'il ne fut pas surpris quand le jeune homme lui tendit un cadeau décoré d'un papier bleu électrique. Intrigué, il avança ses doigts pour l'attraper, mais Colin l'éloigna.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi ? demanda le Serpentard en levant un sourcil.

- Si, mais d'abord tu dois me promettre que tu ne l'ouvriras pas avant Noël, répondit Colin, avec un sourire espiègle.

- Très bien … accepta l'autre, trop intrigué pour remettre en question cet ordre. Mais je peux savoir de qui c'est ? De toi ?

- Non, pas de moi, mais tu le sauras si tu l'ouvres. Ah eh ! Si tu l'ouvres avant Noël, le cadeau à l'intérieur s'autodétruira. »

Oui, Colin avait tout prévu. Finalement il laissa le Serpentard prendre le cadeau, et il rentra au château non sans avoir poussé un petit cri de victoire, le poing levé vers le ciel. La première étape de son plan était accomplie. Et il n'avait plus que deux jours avant Noël pour accomplir les autres étapes.

**B.A. DE NOËL**

Colin avait passé une nuit détestable. La veille, il n'avait pu approcher sa deuxième cible, et n'avait donc pas pu accomplir la seconde étape de son plan. Et tout ça à cause de son petit c…rétin de frère qui était resté accroché à lui toute la sainte journée. Mais qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ? Ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'il lui apprenne à faire d'aussi belles photos que lui – ce qui était impossible, évidemment, il était le seul, l'unique, à pouvoir faire d'aussi belles photos – sinon, l'avait-il menacé, il disait tout à maman. Colin n'avait pas eu le réflexe de lui demander ce que voulait dire tout, car la simple mention de leur mère l'avait fait trembler – et accepter.

Et maintenant, il avait du retard. Un retard qui pouvait bien signifier l'échec de sa mission. Il en deviendrait malade s'il ne réussissait pas. Il devait réussir. Il le devait ! Mais il était si fatigué … Ce fut en traînant les pieds qu'il alla à la Grande Salle. N'ayant vraiment pas faim, il but à peine quelques gorgées de son verre de jus de citrouille, avant de se lever de table pour se promener dans les couloirs tout en prenant d'innombrables photos. Apparemment – parce qu'il n'avait pas songé à regarder quelle heure il était – on était encore très tôt le matin, vu le peu de monde qui errait comme lui sans but.

Il remarqua avec surprise que certaines personnes pouvaient s'avérer bien plus photogéniques au saut du lit que bien réveillées, comme, par exemple, Crabbe et Goyle. Colin les avait photographiés sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que ces derniers montrent les dents et les poings. N'étant pas de taille, il s'était éclipsé. Par contre, leur ami, Draco Malfoy, était beaucoup moins photogénique à moitié endormi. Il était même très laid. Alors il avait sagement évité de le photographier pour ne pas gâcher sa pellicule.

Et alors qu'il prenait en photo un coin du château – oui, c'est très intéressant comme photo – et qu'il ne faisait pas du tout attention où il allait – car, oui, il se déplace en même temps qu'il a l'œil vissé à son appareil – il percuta, évidemment, quelqu'un. Et comme la vie de Colin Crivey était faite de hasard et de coïncidence, ce quelqu'un n'était autre qu'Harry Potter flanqué de son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley.

Un sourire angélique apparut comme par magie sur le visage du petit blond, qui papillonna des yeux avant de s'excuser avec beaucoup de cérémonie.

« Ca va Colin, ça va, grogna le brun, c'est surtout toi qui as du prendre un coup.

- Oh non, pas du tout Harry, ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi, s'exclama le plus jeune.

- Donc tout va bien … »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dialoguer plus avec le petit Gryffondor, car déjà le roux se manifestait en le prenant par l'épaule. Il avait les sourcils froncés et un air sévère qui ne lui allait pas du tout – heureusement qu'il était rare de lui voir cette mine aussi sérieuse.

« Harry, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer en parlant avec tous ceux qu'on rencontre. Je veux savoir, et je saurais, Harry.

- Ron … Lâche moi un peu, veux-tu.

- Nan. »

Les deux amis s'en allaient, l'un suivant l'autre qui essayait d'échapper à un interrogatoire – et il n'y a rien de pire qu'un roux curieux. Et Colin voyait la meilleure occasion qui soit lui filer entre les doigts. Alors tentant le tout pour le tout, il se précipita pour faire face à Harry et braquer son appareil photo sur lui, avec une moue suppliante d'un enfant de cinq ans qui veut encore de la tarte aux fraises.

« C'est bientôt Noël, supplia Colin. »

Soupirant, mais résigné, le Survivant fit un sourire crispé pour la photo. Et il fut aussitôt ébloui par le flash du monstrueux appareil. Il se frotta les yeux, et quand il put les rouvrir sans voir d'étoiles, il tomba sur un cadeau très joliment emballé. Il regarda le jeune photographe sans comprendre, et à ce moment il avait l'air plus d'être une carpe que d'être le Sauveur du monde – de toute façon, il n'avait jamais l'air d'être le Sauveur du monde avec son petit côté débraillé pas classe du tout.

« C'est pour toi. Pour Noël. »

Harry était vraiment très étonné. Jamais Colin ne lui avait offert de cadeau – même si d'après les rumeurs il faisait partie de son fan club. Et puis, il était rare de voir le jeune homme aussi déterminé – sauf quand il décidait de vous prendre en photo.

« Euh, merci …

- Il n'est pas de moi, expliqua Colin, et tu ne dois l'ouvrir qu'à Noël, sinon ça explosera. »

La voix du blond était si autoritaire à cet instant, qu'il ne vint pas à l'esprit du Gryffondor de se méfier du présent ou de se questionner sur « l'expéditeur ». Il prit ce qu'on lui tendait sans faire d'histoire. Ron, quant à lui, regardait suspicieusement Colin : ce gamin avait un sourire trop innocent pour être honnête. Mais la seconde qui suivit, il avait déjà oublié sa méfiance, car un sujet plus grave et plus important lui était revenu en tête.

« Harry … »

En entendant la douce voix de Ron – ironie quand tu nous tiens – Harry retrouva ses esprits, et ne fit plus attention, ni au cadeau qu'il avait maintenant dans les mains, ni au Gryffondor face à lui qui avait un sourire très satisfait. Il ne pensa plus qu'à fuir, et ce fut ce qu'il fit, à grandes enjambées.

**B.A. DE NOËL**

Ce foutu cadeau l'intriguait plus qu'il ne voulait réellement l'admettre. Après tout, ce ne devait être que le présent d'une jeune fille un peu timide et surtout stupide – il faut avoir vraiment un petit pois chiche pour laisser Colin s'occupait de ce genre de mission de la plus haute importance – qui devait l'aimer éperdument en secret – silencieusement surtout, et cela aurait du le rester – depuis la première année. Enfin, il espérait surtout que c'était ça, et pas autre chose. Il ne saurait comment réagir si tout à coup il s'avérait qu'il recevait des petits cadeaux enrubannés par … Weasley par exemple. Oh par pitié, tout mais pas ça !

A force d'avoir des crises d'angoisse chroniques, Draco Malfoy se demanda s'il était obligé de faire durer le suspens jusqu'à Noël. Il sentait que ses nerfs n'allaient pas tenir à tant de tension. Il sentait encore le goût de la bile au fond de sa gorge quand il repensait à l'image de la tête de Weasley amoureux qui lui avait traversée l'esprit. Il se rappelait avec une précision assez vague Crivey lui dire que le cadeau risquait de « s'autodétruire », mais c'était si stupide qu'il se demandait à présent si ce n'était pas ses souvenirs qui lui jouaient des tours. Qui aurait l'idée d'offrir un cadeau qui se réduit lui-même en poussière, très franchement ? Un Gryffondor. Merlin, il allait vomir !

Il pianotait nerveusement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'il occupait habituellement, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les piaillements joyeux de Pansy Parkinson entrecoupée par la voix grave de Blaise Zabini qui essayait – sans succès – de faire de l'humour. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait dans une vie antérieure pour avoir des amis aussi … aussi agaçants – restons polis. Sans avoir vraiment conscience de son obsession, il amenait le cadeau partout dans ses déplacements, et ce dernier se trouvait maintenant à ses pieds. Il lui jetait de nombreux coups d'œil. Comme à l'instant.

« Oh Draco qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? résonna la voix suraiguë de cette empotée de Pansy.

- Rien.

- Ton visage a de très jolies couleurs aujourd'hui. Tu es passé du nacrée, au blanc, au transparent, pour revenir au blanc, puis passé tout à coup au jaune, tirant enfin sur le vert … D'ailleurs, cette couleur te va bien.

- Merci Blaise pour ta description précise de mon teint en cette merveilleuse journée, cingla Draco. »

Aussitôt, Pansy rapprocha son siège pour se mettre tout à côté de lui, lui prenant la main avec délicatesse dans la sienne.

« Raconte-nous. »

Si elle n'arrêtait pas de papillonner des yeux dans la seconde, sa baguette deviendrait étrangement incontrôlable. Elle dut le sentir puisqu'elle arrêta, et enleva sa main caressante avec précaution. Agaçants mais pas stupides, c'était déjà ça. Las, il entreprit tout de même de s'expliquer. Après tout, c'était ses seuls amis, et il n'avait pas franchement envie de se retrouver seul pour les fêtes.

Il pointa avec dédain le présent qui trainait à ses pieds.

« Ca. »

Interloqués, ses deux amis se regardèrent avant de regarder au bout de son doigt. Blaise siffla, comme si c'était un cadeau impressionnant, et le premier réflexe du blond fut de lever les yeux au ciel. Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit, ils étaient également stupides.

« C'est un cadeau de Noël.

- Bravo Pansy.

- Mais tu l'as eu avant Noël, donc ce n'en est pas vraiment un.

- Oh de mieux en mieux, je crois que je vais aller me coucher …

- Donc, tu devrais l'ouvrir maintenant !

- La rumeur dit qu'il s'autodétruira si je le fais.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu cette rumeur, or je connais toutes les rumeurs de Poudlard, donc elle est fausse ! Si tu ne l'ouvres pas, je le ferais à ta place, menaça-t-elle.

- Non.

- Tu l'auras voulu ! »

Et d'un geste vengeur, elle s'abattit sur le misérable papier pour l'arracher avec un plaisir presque malsain.

Draco ne voulait pas voir, non, il ne voulait vraiment pas découvrir ce que cachait le beau papier cadeau. Malheureusement pour lui, ses yeux étaient des traitres, et sans son avis préalable, ils se posèrent sur le contenu. Son cœur rata un battement, puis deux, puis trois, et enfin ce fut sa respiration qui se fit chaotique. Autant dire qu'il avait reçu un choc. Soudain, il se leva d'un bond, et usa de toute la maitrise de son corps pour ne pas hurler et s'arracher les cheveux.

« Par Merlin, que c'est laid … souffla Blaise, exprimant de vive voix ce que tous pensaient. »

Et en effet, ça l'était, et pas qu'un peu. L'intention devait être bonne certes, mais la personne aurait du se contenter d'acheter une babiole à Pré-au-lard plutôt que de s'essayer à l'art complexe et pénible du taillage de petite figurine en bois. D'ailleurs, la figurine n'était pas si petite que ça, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus monstrueuse. On avait voulu faire dans le réalisme, sûrement, mais n'en sortait qu'une chose difforme. Le seul indice quant à la personne représentée était donné par la peinture jaune des cheveux – non pas un jaune dorée, ou un jaune paille, non, un jaune urine. Les traits fins du modèle se perdaient en coup de couteau franc, déchiquetant le visage d'une terrible manière. Ça ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un acte d'amour, non, plus à un acte de boucherie. Une sorte de menace.

« Qui ? gronda le destinataire de cette outrage à sa personne. »

Pansy n'osa lui répondre. A la place, elle lui tendit le petit mot qui accompagnait ce malheureux présent. Le petit mot en question était fait sur un papier en cœur d'un rose qui donnait la nausée. Malfoy junior ferma les yeux avec force pour se contenir avant de prendre le papier et de le lire, la rage se propageant lentement dans ses veines. Finalement, il aurait préféré que Weasley lui offre des chocolats.

**B.A. DE NOËL**

Hermione fronçait les sourcils d'une manière unique. C'était incroyable de la voir avec cette expression intriguée, suspicieuse, et agacée en même temps. Et tout ça à cause d'un cadeau dont on ne savait rien. Harry avait eu le malheur de le lui montrer avec toute la candeur qui le définissait, en soupirant qu'encore une fois, Colin s'était senti obligé de lui acheter quelque chose pour Noël. Il espérait fortement que ce ne serait pas une figurine en bois, il détestait devoir les jeter dans le feu, mais il le fallait, elles ressemblaient bien trop à des poupées vaudous. Mais Hermione avait demandé clairement au petit Gryffondor si ce cadeau venait de lui, et ce dernier lui avait certifié que non avec un sourire énigmatique qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

« 'Mione, arrête de tourner autour de ce cadeau, soupira le Survivant. De toute façon, je ne compte pas l'ouvrir avant Noël.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que c'est la tradition ! »

Oui, Harry Potter avait décidé de suivre la tradition quand il s'agissait de Noël. Une tradition qui l'obligeait à ne pas ouvrir le moindre présent avant le jour J. Sachant très bien que son ami était à cheval sur ses principes, la brune se rassit, tout en dévisageant le présent avec méfiance, comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge et tous les avada-kedavriser. Parce qu'elle ne faisait aucunement confiance aux admirateurs d'Harry, ce grand aimant à ennui. Mais elle pouvait bien attendre, hein, après tout, nous étions la vieille de Noël.

**B.A. DE NOËL**

« TOI ! hurla une voix à travers le couloir. »

Il était tôt, trop tôt pour qu'un certain jeune homme à la cicatrice puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Aussi, ne put-il faire un seul geste alors qu'une main fraichement manucurée agrippait sa chemise pour le coller au mur avec violence. Un peu groggy, il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour comprendre qui le violentait de cette manière. Il fut à peine étonné de voir le faciès de ce cher Draco Malfoy.

« Bonjour … chuchota-t-il, toujours nettement endormi. »

Cela eut le don d'irriter le pauvre Serpentard qui ne demandait pas mieux pour secouer ce petit … ce petit … - couillon lui traversa l'esprit. Il le maltraita donc avec joie, le secouant avec ardeur, grognant comme un animal. Après cinq minutes, il se calma enfin, agacé de plus en plus de n'obtenir aucune réaction. Il aurait voulu des cris, des larmes, des coups, quoique ce soit, mais rien. Même s'il arrêta de martyriser la Gryffondor, il ne relâcha néanmoins pas sa prise.

« Je voulais te remercier vivement pour ton cadeau, Potter, ce fut un plaisir de voir à quel point tu es doué de tes deux mains, siffla-t-il, menaçant.

- Oh, moi aussi je voulais te remercier pour ton cadeau ! Il est génial, vraiment, même si je pense que le rouge me sied mieux au teint, mais soit, ce n'est pas bien grave. »

Le stupide sourire de Potter lui donnait envie de le cogner contre le mur encore et encore, mais il ne fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il le dévisagea longuement avant de relâcher, et de se reculer de quelques pas.

« Ok, Potter. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as bu ce matin, mais c'était très très très fort … Juste, la prochaine, évite de m'offrir quoique ce soit, tu seras adorable. »

Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, avec compassion – ou plutôt pitié. Mais ce fut le moment que choisirent les neurones du Survivant pour se reconnecter.

« Mais quel cadeau ? J't'ai jamais envoyé de cadeau moi ! Pourquoi je l'aurais fait, hein ? J'ai aucune raison de le faire ! On n'envoie pas de cadeau à son ennemi, ok ? Donc, non, je t'ai pas envoyé de cadeau, absooooolument pas, expliqua-t-il avec une vitesse déroutante et une panique visible.

- C'est bon, calme toi Potter. Je vais faire semblant de te croire, ok, on va dire que ce n'est qu'un horrible malentendu. »

Et tous deux se dévisagèrent une dernière fois, avant de partir dans des chemins opposés, conduisant tous deux au même endroit : la Grande Salle. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent à pousser la porte en même temps, s'ignorant littéralement. Dernière cette dernière se trouvait un petit blond tout sourire qui les regarda attentivement, enthousiaste à souhait, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Bah, vous vous tenez pas la main ? demanda-t-il avec innocence. »

Les deux autres garçons furent tentés de l'ignorer, mais ces paroles firent leur chemin en même temps dans leur esprit et ce fut d'un mouvement similaire qu'ils pointèrent un doigt menaçant sous le nez de Colin Crivey.

« Toi, tu veux mourir jeune, » furent les dernières paroles d'un Draco Malfoy plus qu'enragé.


	2. BA de St Valentin

**Note de l'auteur : **Encore une fois, je m'essaye au périlleux exercice du one-shot. Je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincue du résultat, mais je me voyais mal le poster dans un mois vu le thème choisi … Enfin, je vous laisse pour seuls juges ! En espérant qu'il ne pique pas trop les yeux, ce serait dommage pour vous. Il doit rester encore quelques fautes, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'envoyer à Nenashka pour une relecture presque indispensable. Oui, je sais, j'ai un jour de retard sur l'évènement, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ? (a) Lisez donc, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

**LES BONNES ACTIONS DE COLIN CRIVEY.**

**B.A. de la St Valentin.**

Colin n'avait pas pu plancher sur une terrible nouvelle stratégie pour le Nouvel An, car a) il avait du éviter le Serpentard blond pour sauver ses fesses, b) il avait du être sage pour retrouver l'amour d'Harry Potter, c) il avait du faire ses devoirs en retard (monstrueux retard, d'ailleurs). Mais il était décidé à bien commencer cette année. Il fixa donc bien vite la date de sa prochaine B.A. pour la Saint Valentin qui risquait d'être épique. Il avait déjà dix mille idées en tête, mais il cherchait la meilleure, celle qui ferait de lui un bon citoyen sorcier. Il allait sauver l'humanité, et oui, il y croyait dur comme fer.

L'idée vint lors d'un petit déjeuner particulièrement inspirant. Il le voyait bien, lui, que Dumbledore était triste. Même très triste. Et il savait exactement qu'elle en était la raison. L'amour, c'était ça, l'amour. Alors que le directeur de Poudlard lançait ses messages d'amour, les élèves se contentaient d'hocher la tête pour ensuite être mesquins entre eux par derrière. Non, vraiment, il fallait y remédier ! Même si l'homme était vieux – mais regardez donc sa barbe ! elle devait au moins avec deux cents ans pour être aussi longue – cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire plaisir. Au contraire, même, comme sa mort était proche, quoi de plus gentil, de plus attentionné, que de lui donner ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps : un Poudlard respirant l'Amour. Et cela avant qu'il ne parte pour un monde meilleur. Il suffisait juste d'espérer que la date de péremption était après le quatorze février.

De cette décision découla plusieurs nuits blanches, la tête penchée sur un calepin couvert de gribouillage – on pouvait distinguer le dessin d'un bateau accompagnant celui d'un calamar géant, suivi d'une petite croix, puis un autre petit bout de page représentant des fleurs vivantes, avec des yeux, des bouches, semblant chanter, une autre croix à côté, tout ça parmi d'autres petits dessins – le stylo léger dans la main, mais les paupières lourdes sur les yeux. Il y était presque, il touchait presque la perfection des doigts. Ca allait être grandiose.

**B.A. de la St Valentin.**

Ce fut difficile, mais il avait réussi. A semer son petit frère, le dénommé Dennis Crivey, Gryffondor de son état, et semblant être tombé dans un pot de glu quand il était petit. Une vraie sangsue ! Mais il l'aimait quand même, hein, n'allez pas croire. Bref, il lui avait promis de lui offrir des bonbons de chez Honeyducks, et comme par miracle, il s'était volatilisé. Ce fut donc d'un pas rapide qu'il se rendit dans la Volière. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient, la voix rauque, les yeux fous et écarquillés, ses boucles blondes dansant frénétiquement sur sa tête. Le hibou qui l'attendait ressentit son excitation, si bien qu'il n'arrêtait pas de piailler, jusqu'à lui donner des coups de griffes. Mais Colin ne sentait rien, il était bien trop dans l'Action. Il se précipita sur la patte du volatile, défit bien vite le paquet qui s'y trouvait accroché, dut se reprendre par trois fois pour y parvenir.

Fièrement, il poussa un cri de joie, son colis brandi au-dessus de sa petite tête aux joues bien rouges de contentement. En même temps, il y avait de quoi être content – et soulagé. Nous étions déjà le treize février, et son projet, une fois encore, avait bien failli s'effondrer sur lui-même. Tout ça à cause d'un problème matériel. Non, mais franchement ! Sa mission était bien trop importante pour qu'un stupide souci de moyens vienne la perturber ! Ca le faisait fulminer alors que le problème était déjà réglé. Pour se calmer, et reprendre la suite des opérations plus sereinement, il s'offrit une petite pause au sommet des escaliers menant à la Volière.

La chose s'était passée ainsi :

Enivré par sa perspective de bonne action, il n'avait tout d'abord pas songé à l'aspect pécuniaire de la chose. La dernière fois, il s'était servi d'un morceau de bois des abords de la Forêt interdite, des pots de couleurs que le professeur Flitwick cachait sous son bureau pour ses séances de peinture sur corps, et de la laine que le professeur McGonagall s'était offertes à elle-même – ou plutôt à son animagus – pour Noël, pour faire les chaussettes vertes à Harry. Mais cette fois-ci, même en farfouillant dans tous les manuels de potions possibles, il lui avait été impossible de préparer le tout lui-même. Il n'était pas très content que ce ne soit pas du fait maison. Et surtout, il ne savait pas comment l'obtenir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un magasine fortement intéressant : le magasine des produits de la très reconnue entreprise '_Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_'. Seamus s'était vu embrassé sur les deux joues sans comprendre.

Là, à la page 15, en haut à gauche, LA potion qu'il lui fallait : '_Bientôt la St Valentin et pas de cour à vos pieds pour recevoir des lettres d'amour enflammées, des chocolats succulents, et autres petites intentions ? Ne désespérez plus ! Grâce à ce filtre d'amour vous aurez au moins un prétendant dévoué pour le temps de ce jour unique. Il suffit d'une seule gorgée pour que l'homme de vos rêves devienne amoureux transis. Warning : prenez garde à être la première personne à le toucher, sinon ce n'est pas pour vous que son doux regard scintillera._' Autant dire que Colin jubilait. Arrachant le bon de commande à la fin du magazine, il rédigea aussi vite qu'il put, courut vers la Volière, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il fallait payer. Et oui, la dure loi du marché capitaliste sorcier.

Il en aurait presque pleuré. Il dut faire l'aumône auprès de son frère, mais celui-ci était aussi fauché que lui. Alors en désespoir de cause, il avait envoyé une lettre à ses parents, leur parlant avec un désespoir écrasant d'un amour impossible à qui il voulait pourtant offrir un cadeau mais dont il n'avait pas les moyens. Il promettait de ne plus jamais manger les chocolats de son frère, et même de ne plus essayer des sortilèges sur celui-ci, s'ils acceptaient. Et parce que ses parents voyaient là un moyen d'aller moins souvent à St Mangouste, ils acceptèrent bien vite. Ainsi, Colin avait pu envoyer son bon de commande, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

**B.A. de la St Valentin.**

Dobby aimait tout le monde. Dobby trouvait tout le monde très mignon, très gentil. Dobby était très naïf. Dobby n'avait pas compris ce que voulait dire le gentil Monsieur, mais comme il n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir de vilaines intentions, il l'avait laissé l'aider à remplir les cruches de jus de citrouille. Dobby s'était dit que la potion que Monsieur mettait dedans ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Après tout, Monsieur le Directeur Dumbledore faisait la même chose certains matins.

**B.A. de la St Valentin.**

Colin regardait avidement, du bout de la table des Gryffondors, les différents élèves de Poudlard prendre leur petit-déjeuner. A chaque fois que quelqu'un se servait en jus de citrouille, ou quand un élève servait avec gentillesse et sans arrière pensée, son voisin de droite – ou de gauche – le petit blond devait s'empêcher de toutes ses forces de ne pas glousser hystériquement, comme le faisait depuis l'aube les jeunes filles qui recevaient de charmants présents. Son plan était en train de devenir une réussite incroyable. Il était tellement fier de lui. Tellement, tellement, tellement … Déjà quelques regards scintillaient d'un amour nouveau – et tout à fait artificiel, cela dit – et des sourires niais se dessinaient sur plusieurs visages. Merlin, que c'était beau !

Mais soudain, alors qu'un couple nouvellement formé s'échinait à ne former qu'une entité sous les yeux émerveillés de Colin, un son rauque, venant du fond d'une gorge purement masculine, gronda dans la grande pièce. Toutes les têtes – même celles en apnée – se retournèrent vers la table des professeurs. Et là, pas de doute possible sur la provenance de l'incroyablement grondement : Severus Rogue, visage de marbre, mais les yeux lançant des éclairs, s'était levé, sa baguette pointait vers les élèves. Le premier réflexe de tout le monde fut de se ratatiner sur son siège.

« Qui ? Qui a osé profaner ce délicieux breuvage avec un filtre d'amour ? tonna-t-il, menaçant.

- Votre don pour détecter n'importe quelle potion m'étonnera toujours, Severus ! chantonna le directeur assis à sa droite. Même si je trouve que mettre du filtre d'amour dans le jus de citrouille le jour de la Saint Valentin est une idée admirable, ingénieuse – c'est-à-dire qui tient du génie – ce n'est pas forcément apprécié par tout le monde. Donc, pour le bien de la communauté, le coupable sera vivement rechercher, et notre savant professeur de potion tentera de trouver avec une application incomparable un antidote avant la fin de la journée. Sur ce, bon appétit, et joyeux Saint Valentin. »

Severus Rogue grogna pendant tout le reste du repas, marmonnant dans ses cheveux gras à quel point cet homme était bien trop vieux pour rester en fonction, et se demandant avec rage quand est-ce qu'il comptait rejoindre ses aïeux dans un sommeil sans fin. Mais il ne se leurrait pas : le Directeur avait du trouver le moyen de piquer la pierre philosophale à son autre imbécile d'ami, et au lieu de la détruire comme il lui avait promis, il avait du la garder pour lui. Oui, c'était sûrement la raison de ce regain de vitalité.

Colin, ne voulant pas tenter le diable, sortit au plus vite et le plus discrètement possible le lieu du crime. De toute façon, il devait chercher son appareil photo pour profiter un peu, lui aussi, de sa merveilleuse invention qui avait marché du tonnerre – enfin, jusqu'à ce que le professeur ait trouvé l'antidote, et qu'on ne découvre que c'était lui le responsable. Comme si lui était poussé des ailes dans le dos, dû à sa condition nouvelle de Cupidon, il voyageait dans les couloirs à une vitesse incroyable, si bien qu'il parvint à prendre une bonne centaine de photos de couple incongru avant le début du premier cours de la journée.

**B.A. de la St Valentin.**

Sa plume crissait sur le parchemin avec nervosité. De temps en temps, il glissait sa main dans sa sacoche pour être sûr que son appareil photo y était toujours. Une envie frénétique et irrépressible, au-delà du supportable, l'étreignait. Son soulagement arriva avec la fin du cours interminable – et pourtant c'était le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il fut le premier dehors, et le premier à contempler l'invraisemblable. N'était-ce pas Harry le Survivant qui semblait s'acharner sur les lèvres de Draco Malfoy. Pas de toute. Grâce à des années d'entrainement, il fut le premier – et sûrement le seul – à prendre une photo de l'évènement, que dis-je, du scandale. Avait-il réussi, sans le vouloir, grâce à son incroyable plan, à mettre ensemble ces deux-là ? Merlin, il devait avoir un talent divin ! Qui avait bien pu lui faire boire du Felix Felicis ?

Et là, sous les yeux ébahis d'une bonne trentaine d'élève de première année, les deux semblaient s'en donner à cœur joie, totalement indifférents à la population autour d'eux, même l'affreux flash qu'émettait à intervalle irrégulier Colin ne semblait pas les déranger. Cependant, malheureusement aussi pour Colin, le Héros avait des amis précieux qui se précipitèrent sur le couple incongru pour les séparer sans ménagement.

« Bordel Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? tonna Ron, franchement mal à l'aise.

- Je … la potion, c'est la potion ! J'en suis sûr !

- Mais, enfin, Harry, tu sais très bien que ça ne peut …

- Si, je t'assure Hermione. J'ai bu une quantité phénoménale de jus de citrouille. PHENOMENALE. »

Et le Survivant était si convainquant et crédible que ses deux meilleurs amis n'osèrent plus le harceler. Au lieu, de ça, ils le laissèrent à sa récente nouvelle activité, dans laquelle il semblait excellé. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier que Severus Rogue trouverait bien vite un élixir que ces visions d'horreur cessent à tous les coins de couloirs. Parce que tomber sur Pansy embrassant Goyle, ou même sur le professeur Trelawney et Hagrid, ça abîmait violemment les yeux.

**B.A. de la St Valentin.**

Dennis aimait son frère, là n'était pas la question. Il l'aimait tendrement, de l'amour d'un frère. Il n'était pas son modèle, parce qu'il espérait être plus grand quand il aurait son âge, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'admirer, un peu, juste un peu. Mais là, il en valait de la réputation de leur famille. De son nom, en fait, plus que de celui de son frère. Il avait découvert le complot de son frère en cherchant les chocolats que celui-ci gardait cachés dans sa valise. En farfouillant quelques temps, il était tombé sur un papier gribouillé de partout. Intrigué au possible, il l'avait parcouru, l'horreur se peignant sur son visage petit à petit. Qu'allait dire maman ? Elle allait être d'une humeur exécrable. Par pitié, non.

Résolu à passer les prochaines vacances tranquillement, sans sa mère en train de brailler dans toute la maison contre son frère, il prit le papier, et s'en alla rejoindre le bureau du professeur McGonagall. A peine eut-il passé la tête dans son bureau qu'elle leva son regard impassible sur lui.

« Oh professeur … Par pitié, aidez moi … Aidez nous ! »

Il en faisait peut-être un peu trop, mais la situation était urgente, selon lui. Il fallait agir avant que sa mère ne l'apprenne – comment aurait-elle pu l'apprendre ? cela reste un mystère.

« Monsieur Crivey, j'espère pour vous que vous ne venez pas me déranger parce que vous avez à nouveau vu une araignée en vous promenant dans le parc, ça devient un peu fatiguant, vous savez.

- Non, cette fois-ci c'est un peu moins grave. Tenez. »

Bien évidemment, pour la vieille femme s'était plutôt un peu plus grave. Les lèvres pincées, elle demanda au jeune garçon d'aller chercher son frère pour qu'il lui explique d'où lui venait cette idée. Parce qu'évidemment, on avait du le forcer, n'est-ce pas ?

**B.A. de la St Valentin.**

« L'antidote étant très puissant, et ayant des effets secondaires assez … nocifs, je procéderai à un dépistage avant de l'administrer à qui que ce soit. Et si quelqu'un dans cette salle pense que j'exagère, il n'a pas vu l'état du dos de l'elfe de maison sur lequel je l'ai essayé.

- Comment ? Vous avez osé prendre un elfe de maison pour cobaye ? Mais c'est un être de vivant ! En conséquence il a le droit à tout le respect possible ! Il a des droits, Monsieur, et je ne saurais …

- Merci Granger, c'était très émouvant. Mais j'avais le choix entre l'elfe de maison et monsieur Potter. Ah, oui, là, vous vous taisez subitement. Bref, reprenons. Approchez. Non, un par un. Pas en tas. Alignez-vous … Sur une seule ligne … Voilà, doucement, sans précipitation. Bien, on va y arriver. Voilà. »

Et enfin, chaque élève fut dépisté malheureusement – ou heureusement – certains couples n'étaient absolument pas dus au breuvage. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant, autant pour les victimes elles-mêmes, que pour les petits amis officiels qui découvraient le potentiel d'infidélité de leur moitié. Mais le plus extraordinaire fut quand le Sauveur fut dépisté. Ou plutôt, ne le fut pas. Le test était formel : séronégatif (rien à voir avec le sida). Ron tourna au vert, ou même au kaki et les yeux de Draco étaient si écarquillés qu'ils semblaient bloqués à jamais dans cette expression hallucinée. Hermione évidemment leva le poing au ciel en lançant un clair 'je le savais !' même si, au fond, elle ne l'avait jamais su.

Cette situation fut encore plus irréaliste quand il se trouva que Malfoy n'était pas plus infecté par la potion que son nouveau compagnon. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire comme s'il venait de reprendre subitement conscience des choses. Il se racla une fois ou deux la gorge, comme s'il avait l'intention de cracher la salive encore présente dans sa bouche de son ennemi de toujours, avant de tourner les talons dans un mouvement de cape qu'il avait piqué à son professeur préféré.

Albus Dumbledore, grand philosophe et humaniste convaincu, se crut en droit de faire une sage réflexion.

« Ah, l'amour … »

**B.A. de la St Valentin.**

Le Directeur de Poudlard se leva en plein repas, coupant les conversations animées de toute la Grande Salle. Il avait sur les lèvres son éternel sourire amusé. Allait-il encore dire à quel point il était déçu de ne pas avoir reçu de chocolats ? Probable.

« Mes enfants, cette journée fut riche en couleur et en amour. Surtout en amour. Je sais que je ne devrais pas le féliciter, parce que ce qu'il a fait était inconsidéré – bien que très approprié – cependant, je tenais à encenser sa créativité et son ingéniosité (petite toux chez McGonagall). Bon, bien sûr, il devrait plutôt l'utiliser en cours, mais cela n'empêche … (grognement chez Rogue). Bref, ne lui en voulait pas. Je suis sûr que Colin Crivey est désolé de vous avoir dérangé aujourd'hui. (sourire bienveillant). J'espère également que cette journée vous a informé sur les dangers du filtre d'amour. Sur ceux, mes enfants, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée en amoureux. »

Et alors que Dumbledore se rasseyait dans son confortable fauteuil, on put entendre de la table des verts et argents un sombre 'ce gosse est suicidaire'. Oui, il semblerait qu'une fois encore Draco Malfoy ait des envies de meurtre quasi irrépressibles.


End file.
